Darkbeast and Dayu's fate
This is the scene where Darkbeast and Dayu accept their Nighlok fate in Evil Reborn. the Netherworld, Darkbeast looks depressed by Deker's fate Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Kion's defeated Deker. Octoroo: What? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I was there in spirit. is surprised to hear that Tirek: an eyebrow Really? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I just hope Dayu is okay. Like her, all I got is my sorrow. And I would be with her as a partner to her. comforts Darkbeast Queen Chrysalis: No worries, Darkbeast. Cozy Glow: We still have time to thwart Voldy's plan. feels great Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Thanks. Although you three maybe bad, but you do have kindness to a heart of three. are confused Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: What? It is a saying that puts a kind, gentle heart. is shocked to hear his words Tirek: Weird. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I know. And I could go find Dayu. And I would accept my Nighlok fate as she would have. Queen Chrysalis: At least we still have Master Xandred. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah. See ya later. goes to Octoroo as Tirek is concerned Tirek: I think we just met the strangest Nighlok in the Netherworld. Cozy Glow: Same here. He does remind me of someone we once knew. makes a suggestion Queen Chrysalis: The three of us follow him. agree. Meanwhile, Darkbeast finds Octoroo Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Is it Master Xandred? Octoroo: It's taking too long for him to soak out of the Sanzu River. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Isn't there a way for him to wake up sooner? gets her Harmonium Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: That's it! If you play the Harmonium, Master Xandred will wake up! Dayu: You might be right, since my dreams of happiness are over, and our Nighlok fates are sealed. With Deker gone, we have nothing left to lose. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah. And with our fates sealed, we are no longer foes. We are now allies, my fellow Nighlok. The time has come to bring back Master Xandred! Dayu: Yes, Darkbeast. Time to bring back a legend. villains gather around as Darkbeast sings Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Master Xandred was such a legend~ Though he's long gone, his story lives on~ If we bring back that legend~ His big Nighlok smarts gives us a new start~ Yes, Xandred will help us with all his great advice~ No more playing nice, no more playing nice~ laughs Let's bring back a legend, a legend to help our fight~ Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight~ sings Octoroo: No one in the Earth could possibly dream of our big scheme~ They'll be astounded with the Samurai Rangers down and our victory won~ We need music and sorrow for our surprise~ Then we'll make Master Xandred rise~ We will make Master Xandred rise~ Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast and Octoroo: Let's bring back a legend, a legend to help our fight~ Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight~ and the villains join in Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast, Octoroo, Dayu and the villains: Let's bring back a legend, a legend to help our fight~ Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight~ still sing Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Let's bring back a legend, a legend of darkness tonight!~ song ends Dayu: Come on. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I'm with you. go to Earth as Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow follow them Earth, Darkbeast is concerned Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Dayu, I'm sorry. Dayu: It's alright. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: You know, when Deker left the Netherworld, Octoroo was there for you. Dayu: But you're always here for me. agrees Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I guess. I suppose that we share a bond now we are Nighlok. And Mac would know that the Rangers might know the truth about me. Dayu: What? looks frightened Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Uh, nothing. I guess I'll play for you in Deker's memory. gets his harmonium and plays it Dayu: Ryan, is there something you need to tell me? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: You see, I made a deal with Serrator. He told me that if I traded my human existence to become a Nighlok, I would see you again. gasps Dayu: You made a deal with him? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yes. And after I became a Nighlok like you, I had no fear of being alone. And like you, all I got left is my misery. Dayu: I never knew. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: It's okay. I was there when I begged Master Xandred to fix your Harmonium. flashback begins Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Master, if you can fix her Harmonium, then we'll go to your ship. Master Xandred: Then we have a deal. Dayu's Harmonium Dayu: It's fixed! flashback ends Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Dayu: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts